


our phantoms forever

by haru182



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensaba que era de esas personas que se debatían entre hacer el bien y tomar todas las posibilidades que la vida le ofrecía.</p><p>prompt anónimo en tumblr: jim/spock, au años 30 en USA cometiendo crímenes como si de Bonnie y Clyde se tratara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our phantoms forever

**Author's Note:**

> inspirado en el [prompt anónimo](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/post/127122730612/prompt-jimspock-au-a%C3%B1os-30-en-usa-al-no-tener) de [tumblr](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/)

> _As the flowers are all made sweeter_
> 
> _by the sunshine and the dew,_
> 
> _So this old world is made brighter_
> 
> _by the lives of folks like you._
> 
> _—_    Bonnie Parker.

 

 

No es que fuera una mala persona, que tomaba lo que no era suyo por la fuerza, que hería a los demás en su camino y que salía triunfante de la escena por un sendero de rosas sin espinas. Era, de hecho, un buen muchacho de clase obrera trabajadora, que llevaba las corbatas y sombreros que había dejado su hermano mayor para él. Viejas, de segunda mano tal vez, incluso cuando Sam las usó por primera vez. Vivía en una casa muy pequeña en el condado, después de que sus padres murieran y Sam se casara. Era suficiente para él, porque tenía una cama y un baño (con una bañera que había encontrado en la basura y había reparado) y no se preocupaba realmente por hacer comida.

Pero entonces llegó Spock, y todo eso ya no era suficiente. Es decir, Spock era mucho más de lo que nunca creyó que podía tener, y una noche en un baile de la gente del lugar le había besado, borracho y asustado, escondidos en el sótano de Leonard McCoy. No es que el país estuviera viviendo su mejor momento ni estuviera gobernado por las mejores personas, pero una cosa estaba clara; si les encontraban, podrían arrancarle las pelotas literalmente.

Spock se mudó días después, porque aunque su padre tenía mucho dinero, no quería saber nada de él; se vestía con la ropa de Jim y se bañaba en la porcelana roída y le decía _“te quiero, te quiero **mucho** ”_ en una cama que parecía que se iba a caer cada vez que hacían el amor. Una noche que Jim estaba moderadamente alcoholizado en el jardín (más bien la extensión de tierra abandonada que tenía en la parte de atrás de la casa), Spock le abrazaba por la espalda y sentía sus labios calientes sobre su piel, haciéndole promesas que se rompían incluso antes de salir de su boca y le dolían las piernas como si no tuviera veintiséis años.

“Mañana va a ser un gran día”, le dijo Jim y Spock le besó y le metió en la cama, abrazándole y quedándose dormido cinco minutos después que él.

*

Le había dejado una nota, _recógeme en la calle St. Marks a las 14.30_. Spock nunca llegaba tarde a ningún sitio y con un mal presentimiento se vistió y se colocó un sombrero de Jim, para coger el coche a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó y aparcó a un lado de la calzada, le vio entrando al banco con un traje negro que no recordaba haberle visto nunca y las manos temblorosas. Encendió la radio, porque a veces Jim era así de raro, a veces sonreía sólo dos veces en la vida y cada vez que lo hacía el alma se le partía en mil trocitos. Pero Spock estaba bien con eso y con trabajar en la fábrica y con despertarse por la mañana con olor a café barato en vez de en una mansión de seis pisos y solo. Odiaba estar solo y prefería esa vida con Jim a una vida con todo pero infeliz. Por cursi que sonara, incluso para él.

Cuando escuchó el primer disparo, apagó la radio. Pensó lo peor, que tal vez Jim estaba herido o que tal vez algún asesino en serie se había metido ahí. Cuando escuchó el segundo disparo, fue cuando vio a Jim salir con paso largo y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, la corbata roja mal hecha y un bulto de al menos cincuenta centímetros en la mano. Tenía un arma en la otra.

“¿Qué ha pasado?”

“Arranca el coche. ARRANCA, YA, YA, YA”.

*

Pensaba que Jim era de esas personas que se debatían entre hacer el bien y tomar todas las posibilidades que la vida le ofrecía. No se había despedido de su hermano, no habían cogido nada de la casa y esa noche durmieron en medio de la carretera, con el cielo desierto sobre sus cabezas y Jim le había preguntado que si era feliz. _Le quería_ , le acarició el rostro cansado con las manos temblorosas y le dijo que si, que acabaría su vida por él y se sintió extraño al entender cuán insignificante era su existencia al lado del destino que tenía por compartir con él.

Compraron otro coche, más ropa y whisky. Fueron a los Hamptons, Jim le miraba dormir en las sábanas de terciopelo como si fuera el único propósito en su vida y supo que no podía parar ahí; le llevó a Los Ángeles, le compró el reloj que siempre había querido y lo volvió a hacer.

Esa vez Spock sabía cuándo tenía que arrancar el coche e ignoraba los anuncios en las paredes polvorientas que decían “SE BUSCA” y la cara de Jim le devolvía la mirada impresa en el papel.

**Author's Note:**

> los prompts son bienvenidos anytime [aquí](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/ask) xx


End file.
